


饮弹

by songyu



Category: all南
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	饮弹

连轴转好几天，下午时周震南才回家，几个人跟他打招呼，他都混沌着敷衍回应，意识悬在半空，压根没记住是谁在跟他说话，游离回到单人间松软的床上，头一歪没两分钟就睡过去。

中途有人轻手轻脚进来，在他床头站了一会儿，莫名把桌上的水杯碰倒，噼里啪啦砸在地上乱滚，水珠高高溅到周震南手背上，他困倦地撑开眼看了一下，不出所料看到张颜齐手忙脚乱去捡水杯。

但他太困了，还没想好要说什么，就又昏睡过去。

上次临走前他和张颜齐发生了一点不愉快，午饭时他在打游戏，像往常玩闹那样踢了张颜齐小腿一下，问他芒果好不好吃。张颜齐递过来一块喂到他嘴里，那边切芒果的姚琛一脸没眼看，问：“你俩真的没在谈恋爱吗？”

张颜齐果断否认：“当然没有，不可能。”

这次周震南没有生气，他看着屏幕点头说：“确实没有。”

与张颜齐交手不用把话说明白，他只说三分，张颜齐就可以补全剩下的意思，那天之后他们再没有说过话。

跟张颜齐的相处曾让他乱了分寸，每次他以为张颜齐释放讯号诱导他向前走时，张颜齐都会后退一步，垂下眼睛作出无事发生的模样。

自从做了新手队长，周震南的责任感应运而生，维护张颜齐也维护每一个队友，纤细的神经进入没有休息期的工作中，如同世界上大多数猫科动物一样，警惕转着耳朵。

在这种工作强度下，维持与张颜齐的关系实在耗费心神。张颜齐的悲剧思维令他经常画地为牢，克制、思考然后痛苦，反复下定决心再反复修正，夜间一腔豪情热血沸腾，黎明时又撤回安全区，装作什么都没有发生。圆舞曲一步一步时进时退，周震南自认耐心没有那么好，终于到了磨光柔情也磨光悸动的这天。

胭脂扣里的美人要丧命五十年后才领悟男主角不是她的良人，好在周震南决绝，承受折磨之后自愿掐死爱情的游魂。才子佳人的爱情可以化蝶，他们的爱情化一颗冷硬子弹，不纤细不浪漫，藏在床铺下把皮肤硌得青紫，让人终夜难安，睁着眼睛不敢入眠。致命的枪击随时会响起来，他们平等地命悬一线。

他们都有许多年轻的梦要做，为了一口奶油而丧命不会是周震南的梦想。

他从来不缺爱，浓稠饱满的爱意像蜜糖将他层层包裹，与外界隔离，久而久之，他的嗅觉与触觉都变得迟钝，唯有锋利刀刃才能短暂割开糖浆。

显然，张颜齐柔软的爱意与犹疑不在锋利的范围内，他于蜜糖外围与周震南对望，窒息到想要逃亡。他的爱意如同潺潺清水，虽然败给喷薄滚烫的糖水，却已经是他能从痛苦中提炼出的最高浓度。

这段不合时宜的感情像冬日吃冰淇淋，除了一句我喜欢，没有其他合乎逻辑的理由。喜欢大过天，喜欢也随时会消失。

出外务的前一晚，周震南躲在冰箱旁边吃冰淇淋。翟潇闻来厨房时看到地上小小一团，周震南穿着睡衣，眼睛红红，关闭引擎省电模式，钝感仰起头。

翟潇闻拽着他的手腕分享冰淇淋，连声称赞好甜，语气跳跃快乐，像音符敲打。他看起来像个笨蛋，并排坐在周震南旁边，手臂穿过他的后脑随意环着他，体温暖洋洋，讲着白烂的俏皮话。

周震南试图隐晦地提起今天的不愉快——他偶尔有权利任性，尤其是跟笨蛋任性。

“……我觉得我最近脾气好了很多。”莫名其妙的开场。

翟潇闻点头：“对啊，整个人都变温柔了。”

“那倒不至于。”

“真的，你现在好像驯服的猫。”

“……”他不太喜欢这种说法。

才刚开头说了两句，翟潇闻忽然压过来亲住他，咬着嘴唇伸进去勾他冰凉的舌尖，冰淇淋香气残留交融，周震南右手抬起，阻止的动作画了半个圈，轻飘飘落到他肩膀，闭着眼呼吸颤抖，睫毛打湿覆出一小圈水渍，仿佛浸在湖水中，任由他亲吻。

作为同住一起的队友，周震南知道翟潇闻有多随性。这算什么呢？原本对于周震南来说，接吻是恋人才可以做的事情，可是他的恋人拒绝接吻。张颜齐擅自把周震南摆在极高的位置，用虔诚代替亲密，在镜头扫过来之前先开口唱我不配，细腻纠结，拔高对方轻视自己，拒绝接纳对方的想法。

从张颜齐到翟潇闻，从极端的克制到极端的放纵。

翟潇闻亲得直白用力，含住他舌头厮咬。他脆弱的样子像一捧雪，翟潇闻轻微笑出声，换气时呢喃他的名字，一寸一寸逼他仰头喘息，手指蹭着他小小软软的喉结滑动，色情也危险，血腥也甘甜，全权掌控的感觉特别好。

他没有替周震南排忧解难的打算，对他的困扰和疲惫更是没有半分兴趣，他只觉得快乐。

吻到缠绵失控时，门口匆匆传来脚步声，周震南刚要抬头，翟潇闻一把将他抱在怀里，手掌在脑后温情脉脉地抚摸，笑着说不要怕。他跌在翟潇闻胸口，听到张颜齐沉默的呼吸。他好累，没有力气开口解释，幸而张颜齐也保持了退半步的作风，什么都没有问。

记忆慢慢模糊，似梦似真，只记得翟潇闻体温很高，灼得他出现幻觉，黑色玫瑰燃烧殆尽，掉下来细碎的红色灰烬。

午后开始下雨，雷声隆隆翻滚，雨点敲打玻璃窗，客厅里一群男孩子争执吵闹，周震南恍惚着不知道被哪一声敲醒，后知后觉已经从梦中抽离。屋中晦暗，他先把自己埋进枕头，又拉着被子捂住耳朵，但越是在意就越敏感，里外所有声响都在骚扰他脆弱紧绷的神智。

几番尝试入睡都失败，索然无味，他在被窝里叹口气，打开手机发现睡了不到一个小时，水杯里重新添了热水，地板刚刚擦拭干净，空气中偷偷渗进来绵密水汽，缠绵地包裹着他，而他眼神放空，甚至没有力气去生气。

客厅里灯白如昼，周震南推门出来时眼睛被刺了一下，眼眶发痛泛红，泪意摇摇欲坠。

看到他过来，桌上几个人吵得愈发起劲，几团噪音联合逼迫耳膜，他耳边嗡嗡作响，听不清他们在吵什么。

如果是平时，这时候他多半要来主持公道，做聆听和安抚的工作，但今天他实在没有精神，仿佛屋外的雨都下进他身体里，积满蓝色雨水，潮湿柔软，小心躲避着噪声的触碰。

他是整个客厅存在感最高的人，他的异常在灯下一览无余，翟潇闻嚣张呛了对面的人几句，昂着头等了片刻，才发现周震南没有理会他们。

外面乌黑压下来一片风雨如晦，周震南肚子空落落，饥饿感灌满身体，悄悄坐下来伸手去拿小蛋糕，急需甜食填满空洞。

原本的吵闹因此中断，大家看着他捧着一只蛋糕缓慢咀嚼，雨声潇潇，只剩下不参与争吵的人倒咖啡的声音。

像一层细细绒绒的娇小油桐花倏忽铺开。

连续几天翟潇闻都与他聊天，从前他们没有私聊过，他不知道翟潇闻有那么多彩色的话题，语气永远新鲜可爱，虽然多数时候他都顾不上回复，翟潇闻却乐此不疲。周震南清醒的时候也会想到，并非他用心深沉，恰恰相反，他快乐是因为他不用心。

“要咖啡吗？”张颜齐说了第一句话。

“不用了。”发出回答比周震南想象得容易很多，只是他没有去看张颜齐。他判断出此时不应该躲避，但他不想抬起头。任性一次吧，他想，连日缺失睡眠再加上快感冒了，免疫力低下的人有特权。

翟潇闻若无其事在桌底晃着腿，一次又一次擦过周震南，无辜地咬着甜甜圈，眼神无所顾忌在他俩之间来回。

蛋糕快吃完的时候，翟潇闻问他：“你刚才为什么不帮我？”

周震南连他们在吵什么都不知道，糊弄着回答：“你们继续，我吃完了，再去睡一会儿。”

队友关切着应允，他恢复了一点力气，站起身打算离开，翟潇闻很自然地跟上来，不依不饶：“南南，你要站在我这边。”

周震南头脑发热发昏，进门时被翟潇闻跟着进来，抵在门上靠近耳边威胁：“你要偏袒我，因为我可喜欢你了。”

“什么？”

“喜欢你。”

周震南盯着他笑起来的唇角，下一刻他就吻上来，细密体贴，吻掉周震南眼尾欲下的那场雨。

仿佛相拥坠崖，周震南手指攀着翟潇闻衣领，问他：“你要做什么啊？”

他们看起来合衬极了。周震南墨绿花色的睡衣被扯开，翟潇闻埋头留下印记，这对周震南来说太过了，他混沌地想，上次那个凌乱的夜晚，翟潇闻新奇而惊讶地问，你跟张颜齐没有上过床吗？

周震南当时痛得要哭晕了，抬起一条腿踢他，他抓住周震南的脚踝，看他害羞得脚趾蜷缩，要躲不躲掉着眼泪，仿佛被戳中痛处，狼狈逞强。

翟潇闻没有顾忌，夸张大惊小怪问：“你们该不会因为这个分手的吧？”

他嘴上问着，底下顶弄的动作更凶，周震南哪里受过这个，猝不及防惊叫出声，脚尖绷紧垂落在他腰侧，艳光与青涩并存，哭得好伤心。

周震南太能哭了，从接吻哭到射出来再哭到睡过去，睡梦中依然委屈地撅着嘴，翟潇闻跟他做个爱，第二天他眼睛肿成桃子。他很少水肿，因此惊得翟潇闻一大早摸进厨房冰箱偷冰块，给他冰镇止痛。

想到这里翟潇闻又乐了，他低头咬住周震南的手指，把他手上的三个戒指依次咬下来吐到一边。最后一个玫瑰指环是周震南最近的心头好，他含在唇边笑，凑过去跟周震南接吻。金属的滋味不怎么令人愉快，好在周震南被他亲昏了头。

翟潇闻抵着额头夸奖他：“南南好乖。”

惦记着他没有什么经验，翟潇闻特地延缓节奏，手在他腰侧抚摸游走，将诱哄天赋发挥得淋漓尽致。

忽然身后的房门重重响起三下敲击，震动如电流传到周震南身上，他猛然睁开眼浑身一颤，紧张地瑟缩。

外面的人等了片刻，又敲了规整的三下，声音低沉开口：“南南。”

周震南失焦的眼睛重新凝聚，张开嘴愣愣地呼吸，翟潇闻眼睛亮闪闪，撇开头让灯光照亮他的脸。

敲门声打在他身上，他腰弯得更甚，仿佛吞了药片卡在喉咙，头晕难受。翟潇闻低低咳了两声，随即清晰喊出他的大名：“周震南。”

他隐秘地紧张，一瞬间窒息，想开口却被翟潇闻捂住嘴，眼泪蓄满掉落，瞬间沾湿一大片。

翟潇闻听说过他爱咬人，但没想到他咬得这么狠，一口咬在胳膊上不松口，憋着气不肯哭出声，咬到满嘴血腥气，点点血渍渗出来。

……

夜晚雨停时翟潇闻打开半扇窗，跪坐在周震南床上说：“我能留下来睡觉吗？我好累不想上楼了。”

周震南睁开眼睛想了好一会儿，才说：“我明天要早起，会吵到你。”

翟潇闻躺到他旁边，踢着被子说不介意。周震南点点头，轻轻说晚安。

还没听到翟潇闻的回答，他就睡着了。梦里大家要参加足球比赛，他和张颜齐被拉过来做解说。他小小的脸颊皱成一团，可怜地请求：“我能拒绝吗？”

“那谁可以代替你？这个工作总要有人做呀。”工作人员嗓音轻柔说。

他想了一圈，最终自暴自弃，头痛欲裂地坐下来写解说稿，对方的要求是生动易懂，妙趣横生。他咬着左手指甲，抓一抓头发，用蓝色的钢笔在格子纸里写字。梦中力度控制不好，几乎每一个字都会写出框，急躁抓狂无能为力，怎么改变方式结果都不变。

遣词造句痛苦万分，他想要个吸氧机来抢救，窒息，逼仄，想逃出房间。要求是写三千字，他沥血般写了一万年，按着指头数了数，发现才将将三百四十个字。

一夜噩梦，闹钟响起时他猛地惦记起旁边的翟潇闻，眼睛都没睁开就下意识按掉。

这个梦太累，周震南出了一身汗，慢慢回过神，轻手轻脚起床。他知道翟潇闻一定被惊醒了，这人浅眠到恐怖的程度，任何声响都能吵到他。

但翟潇闻呼吸匀长装睡，他也配合乐得少说几句话，与人交谈周旋太消耗能量。他从缠抱的手脚底下逃出来，换衣服时瞥见翟潇闻手臂上的伤痕，红色已经结疤，一个隐约的齿印。他有几分歉意，打开抽屉翻出来两个创可贴，跪在床沿并排贴在他伤口上，然后把他的胳膊放回被子里盖好。

换好衣服去洗脸刷牙，周震南在梦里依然工作了一夜，精神没有恢复多少，咬着牙刷出神半分钟，隐约的悲伤漫上来，吸了吸鼻子，无人能倾诉，也不知从何说起。

出门时姚琛正在客厅对着说明书烤面包，看到他出来，立即盛情邀请他来品尝。

新烤的面包片香气微焦，姚琛用蜂蜜画了个丑兮兮的笑脸小太阳，乱七八糟裹了一个三明治，配上一杯咖啡。

周震南刚起床手指还在冷，捧着咖啡杯感受热意唤醒指尖，忍不住说：“姚琛，谢谢你。”

“啊？”姚琛不好意思地挠挠头，“干嘛这么客气。”

周震南郑重地补充：“你真是个好人。”

姚琛更手足无措了，平均每三秒偷瞄他一次。

陆续有队友下楼打招呼吃早餐，熟悉的脚步声在背后响起时，周震南耳朵敏锐捕捉到，喝光最后一口咖啡，从容告别后逃出去工作。他是坏人，他做了遗弃和背叛的那个。

雨后天晴，没有休息好已是常事，他逐渐习惯。疲累的浪头脉冲式拍打，他戴上耳机按下播放键，隔开现实世界，蓝色潮水温柔包裹他。

Time takes a cigarette, puts it in your mouth.


End file.
